Chasing Cars
by Kagha
Summary: Songfic / When there's no one left to fight, you turn to someone you can love. TahuxGali. BZPower SSC5 Entry/Winner. Orig. post date: 17/3/09


_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

A grim air hung around the Toa Nuva of Fire as he stood on the balcony of the Coliseum, staring out across the metropolitan landscapes of Metru Nui, to the coast not very far off. Behind his vivid red Hau Nuva, Tahu frowned, worried with the matters that played around in his head. Today should be the best day for him, the most joyous one he'd ever been graced to live; after all, the threat of the Makuta had been forever put to a rest, and the universe was the closest the peace it'd ever get. But instead, Tahu Nuva was troubled today more than he'd ever been.

A cool breeze meandered around Tahu, carrying the bold scent of his fellow Nuva, the scent of energized protodermis mixed with their own unique smells. He closed his eyes and tried to let his shoulders sag, but couldn't bring himself such relief. He detected an approaching heat source, and sensed Gali come up behind him.

"Tahu," she whispered, touching his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes. He would be anxious at this moment, fearful and surprised. But he had been brooding about it for the entire day, since they had reawakened Mata Nui. "I don't want to stay, Gali," he said emotionlessly. Gali was surprised. She blinked. "What?"

"I don't want to stay here," he repeated, "in Metru Nui. I want to leave."

She leaned on the railing and looked down on the buildings below, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to filter his message. Finally she gave up, and asked, "What do you mean you want to leave?" her tone was not harsh or demanding, but gentle and curious. He looked at her, wearing the same solemn frown that had covered his features since the morning. "I want to leave. And..." he paused for a moment, then slowly reached out and took her hand in his. "And I want you to come with me. We'll get out of this place and sail the universe, and do what we've never been able to do before: have an adventure. A real, carefree adventure. We'll do things that seemed too childish to do before, all of it." He waited a moment to let the words sink in. "So I ask you this... Gali Nuva, will you come with me?"

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

Gali didn't know what to say. It was so sudden, all of it, like a protosteel shaft had just been dropped onto her shoulders. It was also so confusing. One moment, they were in the Council Room, discussing the state of the Matoran. Now Tahu wanted to take her and run away. But... why?

She knew why, as she'd been long suspecting, but telling her right now, and like this... it was just so unexpected. "Tahu," she managed to say. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," he said, his tone a pleading one, one he'd never used before. Gali knew that he genuinely wanted her to go, that he'd been dreaming of this for a long time now. "What about the others?" she asked.

"We don't need them," Tahu said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "We don't need anything. Only each other."

Her body felt frozen stiff, and she felt his heartbeat against her chest, rattling the fearful fragility of her psychosomatic state. She was speechless. Tahu kissed her forehead again. "Just each other," he murmured.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

Tahu held Gali tight, fearing what might happen should he let her out of his hold, but finally let his arms slide from around her. He stepped back and looked into her surprised, confused eyes.

"What... are you asking me to do?"

"Just come with me," he said. "Just come with me. Let's leave this place, let's forget our rules... everything... just for now."

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

She was silent for a long moment, and a tear glimmered in her eye. The Toa of Water finally curled open her mouth to let out a sigh, and fell into Tahu's arm. He squeezed her tight and stroked her head, putting all his loving and affection into that one embrace. He knew this was hard for her, but he needed to know.

"Gali, I..." he started, but found himself at a loss of words. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt; for in truth, he couldn't say how he felt either. But he knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, and was willing to do anything for her.

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

Tahu closed his mouth and shut his eyes. Words couldn't express how he felt for Gali, and hopefully how she felt for him back. Words were not enough. Being with each other, and sharing their emotions silently did it all. Tahu held her tighter, and he knew she understood how he felt. And he knew she loved him too.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

"Gali..." he whispered. "Will you come with me?"

She brought her head out of his shoulders, and looked up at him. Her mask was wet with tears, but she was smiling. She was happy. "I'll go with you, Tahu Nuva."

A smile curved his lips, and he felt a tear form in his eye. But he made no move to evaporate it. This was it. He would no longer hide behind his fiery exterior. He had been cooled by the Toa of Water, and he would forever love her. Gali reached up, and let the tear slide onto her fingertip. She held it up into the air and, when she brought her hand back, it stayed there. "Something to remember," she said. Tahu felt more tears well up and he swiftly leaned down and squeezed Gali tight. She laughed with joy and they danced around the balcony all day, crying and laughing.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

Night took the sky and cold mist hung in the air. On the beaches of Ga-Metru, Tahu and Gali stood, making their final goodbyes. Nobody was there, but in spirit, the two could feel everyone. And they knew that their departure would go across the entire city.

Gali stood on the beach, forming a motionless rain above the city, droplet by droplet, crying all the time she did. But they were tears of joy. Finally, when all the rain was finished, she walked off to Tahu and hugged him. "It will tell them what is needed to know."

Tahu's response was a sad smile, he took Gali's hand and walked her up onto the craft. "Come," he said. The boat wasn't much, but it didn't need to be. It didn't matter what was around them, or what they used. The only thing that mattered was that they were going, leaving, together. Tahu hoisted the anchor and the shift drifted into the stale current of the ocean. Soon, they were leaving Metru Nui behind. Tahu stood at the bow, pointing to the silhouette of the Great Barrier. "We're going to see the world," he said lightly. She came up to him, not once looking back, and kissed his cheek. "Together," she added.

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

Morning took the world, and Tahu sat at the bow of the boat, staring outward into nowhere. There was not a happier being in the universe. He thought about the other Toa, and the Matoran, and the Turaga. They would approve, he thought, they would understand. He couldn't help but feel guilty he'd left them. But he knew that he had to.

"Oh, Tahu," called a voice from behind, in a singsong tone. Tahu started to turn his head, when a bucket of water was doused onto him. Lighthearted laughter followed. Tahu laughed as well, and grabbed another bucket of water that had been set out nearby. He flung it at her and it soaked her armor. "Hey!" she shouted cheerily, and they had an all-out water fight, Gali supplying him with bucketfuls every time he ran out. They chased each other around the boat, laughing and splashing, until Tahu accidentally lost his grip and sent his bucket flying out to sea. They both stopped and stared at it, and then started laughing again. Gali nearly lost balance and leaned on Tahu. While they were still laughing, he suddenly wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. She was not surprised, and she returned the kiss fully, and they stayed there, and it lasted forever.

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

She was truly the best thing that had happened to him. In this entire, miserable time-span that was his life, she was the one person he would always love, and cherish. She had fearlessly penetrated his uncaring shield, and opened his eyes to love. He needed her with him, to remind him of the beauty of the world, if only he took it in with his heart open.

And that would never change.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes<em>  
><em>They're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things<em>  
><em>Will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me<em>  
><em>And just forget the world?<em>


End file.
